


you can hold my hand

by wonsbwoo



Series: Sabay sa Agos [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, happy wonboo day, wonboo
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29780976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonsbwoo/pseuds/wonsbwoo
Summary: si wonwoo at seungkwan sa ilalim ng liwanag ng lumulubog na araw
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan & Jeon Wonwoo, Boo Seungkwan/Jeon Wonwoo
Series: Sabay sa Agos [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886482
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	you can hold my hand

**Author's Note:**

> a drabble for wonboo day! enjoy :)

Nakangiti ngayon si Wonwoo habang pinapanood nila ni Seungkwan ang paglubog ng araw sa harap ng lawa.

Masaya siya ngayon dahil napapayag niya si Seungkwan sumama sa kanya sa ‘safe haven’ niya because Seungkwan is not the type to enjoy outdoor activities unlike him na palaging nasa labas.

Ewan niya ba bakit naisipan niyang pumunta kasama ang bestfriend niya nang ganitong oras. 

Maybe there is just something so special about the time around a sunset. 

Or maybe there’s just something so special about the man Wonwoo’s watching the sunset with.

Napatingin siya sa relo sa wrist niya. They still have time bago lumubabog completely ‘yung araw kaya tumayo siya to pick up flat stones na nakakalat sa tabi nila.

“Anong gagawin mo?” rinig niyang tanong ni Seungkwan.

“Skipping,” sabi niya habang hinahagis nang bahagya yung bato sa ere. Stone skipping has been therapeutic for Wonwoo. Tuwing gusto niyang maglabas ng sama loob ay wala siyang ibang gagawin kung hindi pumunta dito at magbato ng kung anu-anong bato habang sinusumpa ‘yung buong mundo.

“Skipping ano?” 

“Stone skipping.”

Pinanliitan naman siya ng mata ng bestfriend niya kaya natawa siya. 

“Watch,” ngumisi si Wonwoo bago umanggulo at binato ‘yung bato na hawak niya. 

He can’t help but be proud habang pinapanood niyang tumalbog nang limang beses ‘yung bato bago tuluyang lumubog sa tubig. Wala eh. Nasanay na lang siyang maglabas ng sama ng loob sa ganitong paraan.

Wonwoo heard Seungkwan gasp kaya nilingon niya ito.

“Paano ‘yon, Won?” tanong nitong puno ng sigla. Nakita niya ring dumampot ng malaking bato si Seungkwan kaya natawa uli siya.

“‘Wag ‘yung ganyan kalaki. Kumuha ka ng manipis tapos ‘yung kasya sa palad mo.”

“Tapos?” 

Sakto namang humangin kaya nahawi ‘yung buhok ni Seungkwan. Natawa ito bago hinawi pabalik ‘yung hibla ng buhok na napunta sa mukha niya and God, Wonwoo’s breath almost hitched at the sight.

Hindi niya alam kung malas ba siya o swerte ngayon.

Wonwoo wanted it to be the latter. 

Sinong tao ba kasi ang mabibigyan ng pagkakataon makitang lumubog ang araw kasama ang taong pinakagusto nito?

Si Wonwoo lang naman.

“May dumi ba sa mukha ko?” nagtatakang tanong si Seungkwan habang sinusubukan nitong punasan yung pisngi iya.

“W-wala,” umiwas ng tingin si Wonwoo at humarap pabalik sa lawa.

Parang nalunok niya ‘yung dila niya kasi hindi siya makapagsalita ngayon.

“So… pagkatapos mo makahanap ng bato,” he gulps. “Hold it like this.”

Pinakita ni Wonwoo ‘yung pagkakahawak niya sa bato. Holding it with his thumb and middle finger while his index finger is hooked along the edge of it. 

“Ganito?” pinakita ni Seungkwan ‘yung pagkakahawak niya sa bato with a confused look on his face.

Wonwoo extended his arms para ayusin sana ang daliri ni Seungkwan. Napapikit siya nang mariin before clenching his fist sa gilid.

No.

He doesn’t want to hold his hand.

Okay, maybe he wants to but he shouldn’t.

Natatakot siyang baka hanap-hanapin niya ‘yung pakiramdam ng palad ni Seungkwan sa palad niya. 

“It’s okay,” the other mutters, giving him a tight-lipped smile. 

“Anong it’s okay?”

“You can hold my hand,” Seungkwan whispers, voice barely inaudible habang nakatitig kay Wonwoo. 

“Parang hindi naman bestfriend,” pang-aasar nito.

Right.

Bestfriend.

Of course.

“Panget kasi ng kamay mo.”

“Ipukpok ko kaya sayo ‘tong bato?” aamba na sana si Seungkwan kaya napapikit uli nang mariin si Wonwoo, getting ready na mapukpok ng bato sa ulo pero ilang segundo na at wala pa rin siyang nararamdamang dampi ng kahit anong bato sa ulo niya kaya tumingala siya only to see Seungkwan smiling sheepishly.

Nakangiti nang malawak si Seungkwan habang tinititigan si Wonwoo.

Nothing epitomizes the beauty of nature more than a glorious sunset on a clear day.

_ Nothing epitomizes beauty more than Seungkwan under the gleaming light of the sunset at this very moment. _

Hindi siya makarelate sa second verse ng Kundiman by Silent Sanctuary until now.

Andito sila, pinapanood ang paglubog ng araw na hindi nila alam kung kailan lulubog nang tuluyan. 

Akala niya wala nang mas gaganda pa sa liwanag ng lumulubog na araw until he saw Seungkwan under the sunset. 

Kitang-kita niya kung paano masinagan ng nagtatalong liwanag ng kahel at dilaw ang mukha ni Seungkwan.

Wonwoo could watch Seungkwan all day.

Hindi siya magsasawa. That’s for sure.

Seungkwan’s smile was enough to send his head reeling and he felt like his heart wanted to leap out of his chest sa bilis ng tibok nito.

Wala nang kapantay ‘tong sitwasyon na ‘to ngayon at kulang na lang ay…

Kulang na lang ay umamin siya.

Hindi niya namalayan na lumubog na nang tuluyan ang araw at pareho na lang silang nakaupo ngayon sa harap ng lawa.

Huminga nang malalim si Wonwoo. “Seungkwan, I li—”

“Uwi na tayo? It’s getting late na.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> after 3984698 years nadugtungan na naman itong series na to kelan ko kaya matatapos HAHJHGJ
> 
> kitakits sa @MINWONBOOS or curiouscat.qa/minwonboos


End file.
